Soda de cereza
by Elenear28
Summary: No estaba mal sentir cosas por Taichi ¿o sí? Sí, lo estaba, Sora tenía un novio al que amaba y resultaba terrible que, cada vez que se quedaba dormida, soñara con el rostro de su compañero del equipo de fútbol. Regalo para AbigoRaven, intercambio Navideño del Foro "Proyecto 1-8"


_**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para mis historias. Ésta en particular es un regalo de Navidad para AbigoRaven, para el Intercambio Navideño del Foro "Proyecto 1-8", año 2015.**_

 _ **¡Feliz Navidad! Nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

 **Soda de cereza**

 **.I.**

Rodilla, rodilla, pie, cabeza. Rodilla, pie, rodilla, cabeza. Rodilla, rodilla…

El balón bota, una y otra vez, sin caer al suelo. Lo observo con los ojos muy abiertos, segura de que si pestañeo me perderé el momento en que el chico pierda la concentración y entonces se terminará esa danza infinita con la pelota.

Abrazo mis rodillas desnudas, atrayéndolas hacia mi pecho y aparto, fastidiada, el flequillo que decidí hacerme hace un par de meses y que solo parece servir para meterse en mis ojos. Estaba segura de que me haría lucir más femenina y me pareció un buen comienzo para convencer a mi madre de que me dejara unirme al equipo de fútbol de mi nueva escuela. Un aspecto más femenino y delicado, de modo que ella dejara de pensar que me convertiría en un chico solo por jugar con ellos, pues a pesar de que el equipo era mixto, estaba segura de que el vestuario femenino sería, en realidad, el vestuario de Sora. Pero amaba el fútbol y la verdad es que nunca me había molestado la idea de jugar solo con chicos.

Al final no fue tan sencillo. Mamá terminó cediendo, pero al nuevo corte de cabello se le sumó el compromiso de dedicarle al menos una hora diaria a los arreglos florales y la ceremonia del té.

En su momento no me pareció un trato tan beneficioso.

Sin embargo ahora, mientras veo como la pelota sube y baja en el aire, cambio de opinión.

—Creo que Taichi se está luciendo para ti.

Abro los ojos, sorprendida, cuando la chica se sienta junto a mí.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunto mientras me giro para mirarla. Es guapa, el tipo de chica que puedes ver en un anuncio de shampoo o de ropa a la moda.

Ella saca la punta de la lengua y me guiña un ojo. Trae el uniforme de educación física, aunque con algunas variaciones: los shorts son más cortos de lo que se supone permite el código de vestimenta y las zapatillas deportivas no son blancas sino rosa neón. Su cabellera, larga y de un suave color castaño, está recogida en una coleta que deja a la vista sus pómulos altos.

—El chico del balón— explica ella—. Es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, por si te lo preguntabas. La práctica no comienza hasta dentro de veinte minutos, pero lleva un buen rato dándole a la pelota, así que supongo que lo hace para que no dejes de verlo, cosa que evidentemente está funcionando—dice con una risita.

—Yo no…— digo apartando la mirada y sonrojándome de inmediato— yo no estaba…

—Oh, sí que estabas. Yo lo noté y Taichi lo notó.

—Solo estaba admirando su control del balón. Tengo novio.

—¡Oh vaya! Creo que si escuchas con atención oirás el corazón de Taichi rompiéndose. Me gusta tu corte de cabello, aunque seguro que esto— dice tomando un mechón de flequillo— te causará algunos problemas.

—He olvidado las horquillas en casa.

Ella abre un bolso del tamaño de un sobre y rebusca en su interior.

—Toma— me dice pasándome una diminuta horquilla de color amarillo—. Puedes quedártela.

—Gracias.

—Soy Mimi, por cierto.

—Sora— le digo con una sonrisa.

—¿Vas a hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo?

—Esa es la idea— digo con un asentimiento.

—¡Genial! Seguro que lo harás muy bien— dice aplaudiendo—. Yo tengo que dar un examen. ¿Puedes creerlo? Me "enfermé"— dice dibujando las comillas en el aire con sus dedos— la semana pasada y me han hecho tomarlo hoy después de clase —dice rodando los ojos—. Pensé que me dejarían hacer un reporte o algo así, pero en su lugar me harán correr alrededor del campo.

—Seguro que tu también lo haces genial.

Ella hace un puchero:

—Pues nunca he sido del tipo atlético. Pero tendré que arreglármelas.

—Buena suerte— le digo con sinceridad y giro la cabeza cuando escucho el balón caer al suelo.

—Pues tal parece que ya Taichi se dio por vencido contigo. Al menos por ahora— dice guiñándome un ojo y poniéndose de pie. Nos vemos después, Sora.

—Adiós— le digo agitando suavemente la mano mientras la veo alejarse.

 **.II.**

—Takenouchi— dice el hombre con gafas de sol y un brillante silbato plateado colgándole sobre el pecho. Levanto la mirada, sintiéndome intimidada. No estoy segura de si a mi nuevo entrenador le complace o no tener a otra chica en su equipo.

He hecho mis indagaciones y el equipo está conformado por diecisiete personas, ahora dieciocho, de las cuales solo tres son chicas. ¿Saben cuántas de esas chicas son titulares? ¿Quieren una pista? La respuesta rima con la palabra arquero. Lo cual, francamente, resulta deprimente.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Entrenarás con Yagami.

Volteo la cabeza para ver de quién será mi nuevo niñero y me encuentro con la mirada, cálida como chocolate, del chico al que estuve observando entrenar solo hasta hace unos minutos.

—Yagami— dice el entrenador—, Takenouchi será tu responsabilidad. Asegúrate de que no se lastime.

El comentario me hace enfadar. ¿Por quién me toma? Estoy segura de que si se tratase de un chico que recién ingresa al equipo, no haría un comentario como ese.

—No creo que sea necesario, entrenador Shirokawa— dice él con una sonrisa encantadora—. Estoy seguro de que Takenouchi es más que capaz de cuidarse por sí misma.

El entrenador suelta una risita desdeñosa.

—¿Esa es tu forma de evadir responsabilidades?

Abro la boca, para responder, pero Yagami vuelve a esbozar una sonrisa y niega con la cabeza:

—Creo que es mi forma de decirle que tengo una corazonada.

El entrenador enarca las cejas pero el chico continúa hablando:

—Estoy seguro de que para cuando acabe el entrenamiento estará pensando en ofrecerle a Takenouchi una posición como titular.

Me concentro en no dejar que la sorpresa que me genera ese comentario se refleje en mi rostro. Me mantengo seria, como si lo que Yagami acaba de decir fuera simplemente la constatación de un hecho.

—¿Apostarías tu posición a eso?

Hay un montón de murmullos y grititos en el equipo, pero Yagami ni siquiera parpadea. Cruza los brazos detrás de su cabeza y se encoje de hombros.

—En realidad no creo que vaya a perder nada, así que vale.

Un músculo tiembla en la mandíbula del entrenador, que entrecierra los ojos, empezando a dudar.

—¿La has visto jugar antes?

No, no lo ha hecho. Yo podría ser pésima. ¿Qué le hace tomar este estúpido riesgo por una desconocida?

Yagami sonríe, como el gato que se comió al canario. No niega ni asiente, pero su confianza es suficiente para hacer tambalear la seguridad del entrenador, que se lleva la mano al pecho para tomar el silbato y luego lo hace sonar, enviándonos a todos al campo.

Me quedo sentada, mientras los demás se levantan, preguntándome si después de este singular intercambio Yagami y el entrenador seguirán discutiendo por mí, pero nos envían a correr alrededor de la cancha y el hombre ni siquiera se molesta en mirarme. Una mano se extiende frente a mí.

—Si no empiezas de inmediato te irá asignando vueltas adicionales.

Acepto su mano y él tira de mí con suavidad para ponerme de pie.

—Así que ¿Takenouchi?

Una sonrisa curva mis labios:

—Creo que después de semejante defensa, puedes llamarme Sora.

Él me sonríe ampliamente, dejando al descubierto un diminuto hoyuelo en una de sus mejillas.

—Taichi.

 **.III.**

El entrenamiento resultaría brutal si tuviera que hacerlo sola, pero lo cierto es que Taichi resulta ser un compañero excepcional.

Corremos, saltamos sobre unos pequeños banderines, corremos un poco más y solo entonces nos pasan el balón. El profesor asigna parejas, pero nunca nos llaman a nosotros dos, así que asumimos que nos quedaremos juntos. Resulta todo un reto seguirle el ritmo, pero me empleo a fondo y nos devolvemos el balón el uno al otro durante un buen rato, sin que ninguno de los dos regrese a las bancas que se encuentran en los laterales para beber agua o se queje por el cansancio.

El entrenamiento dura dos horas y se realiza tres veces por semana después de clases. También tenemos que entrenar cada dos sábados, durante tres horas. Es, por mucho, el equipo más exigente en el que he estado alguna vez, pero lejos de resultar molesto, me parece cautivador. Significa que se toman esto en serio.

Nos dan un receso para beber agua y secarnos el sudor más o menos a la mitad del entrenamiento. Me desplomo sobre el césped, intentando recuperar el aliento y cierro los ojos, respirando lentamente, hasta que algo frío me roza la nariz.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con Taichi, que sostiene un botellín de agua con una mano y lo que reconozco como mi toalla en la otra. Alrededor del cuello trae una toalla de un color naranja brillante.

—¿Todo bien, novata?

Me río, aceptando la botella.

—¿Es así todos los días?

Él se sienta frente a mí y vuelve a atar los cordones de sus zapatos.

—Hoy nos está presionando un poco más, posiblemente para probar que me equivocaba, así que será mejor que no me dejes en mal.

—Ni soñarlo— le digo antes de darle un largo trago a la botella—. ¿Listo para seguir?

—Disfruta de los minutos de paz que nos quedan— dice él.

 **.IV.**

Durante la noche, acostada en mi cama, no puedo más que darle la razón. A pesar de que estoy en forma, me duele el cuerpo, pero me siento satisfecha conmigo misma y con el equipo.

El entrenador no me ha dicho nada al terminar lo que, al menos según Taichi, es algo bueno.

Junto a mi almohada, mi celular empieza a vibrar.

Sonrío en la oscuridad y me apresuro a tomarlo.

—¡Hola!

—¿Ya estabas dormida?

Niego con la cabeza, a pesar de que él no puede verme.

—Estoy en la cama, pero aún no me he dormido.

—¿Qué tal ha sido el primer día?

—La escuela ha estado bien. El entrenamiento ha estado genial, aunque estoy agotada— al otro lado de la línea, él se ríe.

—Hay que ver lo entusiasta que eres. Nunca entenderé tu amor por ese deporte.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Estoy seguro de que te enamoraste de mí la primera vez que me viste correr detrás de un balón.

—Entre otras cosas, sí.

Sonrío.

—¿Qué tal tus nuevos compañeros?

Un rostro pasa rápidamente frente a mis ojos cuando él pregunta.

—Algunos han sido bastante agradables. Una chica llamada Mimi me ha prestado una horquilla para el pelo porque no traía ninguna.

—¿Y qué tal tus compañeros de equipo?

Su cara vuelve a deslizarse a través de mis ojos, pero algo me impide hablarle sobre Taichi.

—Han sido simpáticos— me limito a decirle—. Soy la única chica en el equipo.

—Vaya, vaya— dice él y yo lo imagino caminando por su habitación—. ¿Tengo competencia ahora?

Me río.

—No, claro que no, Shuu. Tú nunca tienes competencia.

 **.V.**

—¿Te encuentras bien? Luces algo cansada —mi bostezo queda a medias cuando Taichi pasa una de sus largas piernas por encima de la banca de la mesa del comedor en donde, hasta ahora, he estado comiendo sola.

—Me quedé despierta hasta tarde, tengo muchos deberes atrasados.

Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué te transferiste a estas alturas del año escolar?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Estuve viviendo hasta la semana pasada en Kioto, con mi padre. Pero el proyecto en la universidad en que se encuentra ocupado ahora resulta muy demandante, así que no nos veíamos mucho. Hemos decidido que lo mejor era que regresara a Tokio y acabara aquí la secundaria, viviendo con mamá.

—¿Tus padres están divorciados?

Compongo una sonrisa.

—En realidad no, pero mamá no quería dejar Tokio y papá no podía dejar la universidad, así que por lo general paso saltando de una ciudad a la otra. Aunque los últimos tres años he vivido en Kioto y paso aquí mis vacaciones, con mi madre.

—¿Qué está estudiando tu padre?

—¿Estudiando?

—En la universidad.

—¡Ah! —digo mientras tomo una mandarina de mi bandeja—. No es un estudiante— explico—. Es profesor de antropología en la Universidad de Kioto.

Él suelta un silbido bajo.

—¡Vaya! Suena… interesante.

Me río.

—No, no es cierto. Para la mayor parte de la gente resulta aburrido, definitivamente no es para todo el mundo, pero a él le gusta.

—¿Y tu madre?

Parpadeo, sorprendida porque el parezca tan interesado en saber más de mí.

—Mi madre tiene una academia de ikebana, en Shinagawa.

—Mi hermana hizo un cursillo de eso en verano, creo. Inclusive me parece que lo hizo en esa academia.

—¿Tienes una hermana? —pregunto yo, contenta de poder redirigir la conversación hacia él en lugar de seguir profundizando en mí.

—Se llama Hikari— dice él mientras pone sobre la mesa una arrugada bolsa de papel—. Tiene catorce años.

—Una edad complicada— señalo yo.

—Qué va, ella lo lleva bien —dice mientras saca un emparedado de su bolsa—. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —dice apuntando a la máquina expendedora que se encuentra detrás de nosotros con el pulgar. Se levanta antes de que tenga oportunidad de responderle y regresa con una gaseosa de cereza—. Para ti— dice pasándomela.

—Gracias.

—No sabía que te gustaba así que he elegido el rojo.

Me río.

—¿Quién elige una bebida basándose en el color?

—Yo— dice señalándose con el índice—. Me parece que el rojo te pega.

—Es mí color favorito— acepto.

—¿Lo ves? ¡soy muy intuitivo!

—O muy observador— digo señalando mi mochila y la bolsa de mi almuerzo, ambos de color rojo brillante—. Pero no me gusta la soda de cereza, es demasiado dulce.

Él me sonríe.

—Seguro que no le has dado una oportunidad. Pruébala, seguro que te termina gustando.

En respuesta abro la lata y bebo un sorbo.

—¿Qué te ha parecido el entrenamiento?

Le sonrío:

—Pues ayer por la noche estaba encantada. Esta mañana he tenido problemas hasta para atarme los cordones. ¿Tienes mucho tiempo entrenando con él?

—Pues sí. Ha sido mi entrenador desde que entré a secundaria, así que ya estoy acostumbrado, seguro que le tomas el gusto también. Por cierto, ayer olvidé decírtelo: lo hiciste bien.

Una ancha sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro:

—¿Sí?

Él asiente:

—Antes teníamos un equipo femenino, pero no se inscribieron suficientes chicas para poder participar en la liga. Este año quisieron solucionarlo haciendo mixto el equipo escolar y en principio se inscribieron algunas chicas, pero empezaron a retirarse cuando quedó claro que el entrenador no iba a ponerlas como titulares, ahora solo quedan unas pocas.

—¿Y son buenas? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Él parece pensárselo, clavando esos ojos, como chocolate fundido, en los míos:

—Pues no tanto como tú, eso en definitiva. El punto es que alguien presentó una queja formal y ahora el entrenador está obligado a poner al menos a una chica a jugar, a menos que todas se retiren. Creo que, en el fondo, hace que los entrenamientos sean así de duros para que las chicas renuncien.

—¡Eso es horrible!

Taichi sonrie con ironía:

—Menos mal que tú estás dispuesta a aguantarlo ¿no?

Me muerdo el labio.

—Si está decidido a que todas renunciemos…

—No te preocupes por eso— dice él moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, haciendo que su indómita cabellera se agite un poco—. Yo me encargaré de ayudarte.

 **.VI.**

Los entrenamientos se vuelven diarios.

Entrenamos con el equipo los días reglamentarios, pero Taichi, como capitán, consigue permiso para usar la cancha los dos días restantes. Los sábados que no tenemos entrenamiento, nos vemos en el parque para practicar.

Me consideraba a mí misma una buena jugadora, pero bajo la instrucción de mi nuevo entrenador personal, mejoro notablemente.

Me descalzo al entrar a mi casa, poniéndome las mullidas pantuflas de color rojo que mamá ha dejado junto a la puerta.

El aire huele a canela y a menta. Respiro profundamente ese aroma que me hace sentir en casa, pero la calma dura poco:

—Llegas tarde— dice mamá mientras sale de la cocina con las manos en la cintura.

—Entrenamiento— digo mientras le muestro el bolso con mi ropa deportiva.

—¿No se suponía que sería tres veces por semana?

Sonrío para tranquilizarla:

—He entrado tarde y tengo que nivelarme.

—¿Y no sucede lo mismo con tu tarea? Pensé que tenías mucho que hacer.

Frunzo el ceño:

—¿Estás así porque llegué tarde o porque estaba jugando fútbol?

Mi madre cierra los ojos y estira su estilizado cuello, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, teatral.

—No empieces, Sora.

—No estoy empezando nada— digo mientras en lugar de dirigirme hacia la cocina para cenar, giro hacia la derecha para subir a la segunda planta.

—¿No piensas comer?

—¡No tengo hambre! —le grito desde el rellano, lo cual es una mentira que mi estómago parece estar encantado de recordarme.

—¡Sora!

—Buenas noches— le grito dando un portazo.

 **.VII.**

La noche no hace sino empeorar.

Más tarde cuando estoy acostada, con mi estómago retorciéndose por el hambre, Shuu me llama. No se encuentra de mejor humor que yo, pero juramos hablar a diario, así que no tenemos más opción que tragarnos nuestro fastidio y fingir estar contentísimos de oírnos el uno al otro.

—¿Cómo van las clases? —pregunta él al cabo de un rato de charla insustancial sobre el clima o el estado del transporte público en Tokio.

—Frustrantes, agotadoras, interminables. ¿Cómo van las tuyas?

—Bien, tu padre sigue siendo una fuente inagotable de conocimiento.

—Es bueno ver que al menos uno de los dos está disfrutando el área académica —el comentario ácido sale disparado de mi boca sin que pueda frenarlo, pero lejos de molestarse, él parece animarse.

—¿Y el fútbol?

—Bien. Esa parte está mejorando bastante.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy?

—Entrenar.

—¿No se suponía que hoy tenías la tarde libre? ¿No deberías interesarte más por tus estudios?

—¿Tú también, Shuu?

—¿Qué? —pregunta sorprendido por mi repentina violencia.

—El entrenador es odioso y si quiero ser titular para cuando inicie la temporada, tengo que entrenar más. No veo nada de malo en dedicarle a eso mi tiempo libre. ¡No tienes derecho a decidir sobre cómo debo usar mi tiempo!

La respuesta tarda unos segundos, pero llega:

—Si te vas a comportar como una niña, entonces prefiero no hablar contigo. Llámame cuando decidas ser adulta y racional.

Y antes de que pueda responderle, oigo el tono de la llamada desconectada. Me ha colgado.

 **.VIII.**

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Ya ni siquiera me parece extraño que Taichi se siente conmigo al almuerzo, sin embargo su comentario, sin saludo de por medio ni nada, hace que levante el rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Sobre tu mala noche.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Púrpura— dice presionando la yema de su dedo bajo la piel sensible bajo mi ojo derecho.

—De alguna manera acabé peleándome con todo el mundo—admito—. No he dormido bien.

—¿Quién es todo el mundo?

—¿Ayer? Creo que mi mundo podría resumirse a mi madre y mi novio.

Él arquea las cejas.

—Vaya— es todo lo que dice—. ¿Y por qué discutieron?

—Porque al parecer los dos piensan que le dedico más tiempo al fútbol que a mis estudios.

—¿Y es así?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿por qué te angustias?

—Posiblemente me dices eso porque tienes el mismo problema que yo.

—¿Y cuál es precisamente nuestro problema?

Lo veo a los ojos, para saber si él me está tomando el pelo, pero simplemente parece curioso:

—¿Qué nos importa demasiado el fútbol?

Él sonríe:

—¿Y crees que realmente ese sea un problema?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿por qué te angustias? —vuelve a decirme.

Cuando acaba el almuerzo, me siento más tranquila.

 **.IX.**

El teléfono suena cuatro veces antes de que él coja la llamada:

—¿Hola?

—Lo lamento— le suelto de inmediato—. Acababa de pelear con mamá por el mismo tema.

—No estaba tratando de decidir por ti el cómo debes usar tu tiempo. Nunca lo he hecho.

—Lo sé.

—No debí llamarte niña —dice un rato después, soltando un suspiro.

El tema de la edad siempre ha sido delicado entre nosotros. Shuu tiene cinco años más que yo, que cumplí los diecisiete en otoño, los cuales, para fines prácticos, no son un gran problema porque siempre me he considerado madura para mi edad, sin embargo nos pensamos mucho el tema de estar juntos porque cuando estás en la secundaria, la diferencia puede resultar abismal.

—No, no debiste. Pero supongo que me lo merecía. Me estaba comportando como una bruja ¿verdad?

Él se ríe con suavidad.

—Un poco, sí. Menos mal que ya se te ha pasado. Por cierto ¿cómo es que me llamaste tan pronto?

Trazo círculos en el tatami de mi habitación.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque siempre que peleamos terminas enfurruñada por al menos tres días. ¿Cómo conseguiste tranquilizarte tan pronto?

Los ojos chocolate de Taichi se asoman en mi cabeza, pero los aparto de un manotazo, alarmada por estar pensando en él mientras hablo con Shuu.

—Supongo que estoy madurando.

 **.X.**

Cuando termina el entrenamiento del sábado de la quinta semana, el entrenador se muestra extrañamente meditabundo.

—¿Todo bien, entrenador? —Taichi logra mantener su tono libre de burla.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! Sí… La lista con los titulares estará pegada en el tablón el lunes a las tres. Es todo, pueden retirarse. Yagami, ¿tienes un minuto?

Volteo a ver a Taichi con un gran signo de pregunta sobre mi cabeza, pero él se encoje de hombros, tan confundido como yo. Camina hasta la mitad del campo, siguiendo al entrenador y a mi no me queda más remedio que ir a cambiarme.

Cuando salgo de los vestidores, Taichi está apoyado en la pared, aún con su uniforme puesto.

—¿Han sido buenas noticias o malas noticias? —pregunto en cuanto me acerco a él.

—Pues eso depende ¿serían buenas noticias saber que serás titular?

Suelto un chillido y antes de darme cuenta estoy colgando de su cuello. Mi sorpresa se vuelve mayúscula cuando él me rodea la cintura con las manos, levantándome un poco.

—¿Es en serio? Si me estás gastando una broma, voy a estar muy, muy cabreada.

Él me pone delicadamente en el suelo y niega con la cabeza.

—¿De verdad te sorprende? Has entrenado duro y sin quejarte por más de un mes. La temporada iniciará en dos semanas y ya venía siendo hora de que publicara la lista. Resulta evidente que tienes más talento que casi todos.

—¿Casi?

Él sonríe, de manera que sus dientes quedan al descubierto:

—Excepto yo.

La risa burbujea en mi garganta.

 **.XI.**

—¿… y es oficial?

Apoyo el teléfono entre mi oído y mi hombro mientras meto mi libro de lengua en la mochila y saco el de química.

—Pues eso parece— replico feliz—. La lista oficial saldrá el lunes, pero…

—Enhorabuena, Sora. Tendremos que ir a celebrarlo en cuanto podamos.

"En cuanto podamos", no la semana próxima ni en un mes. Se suponía que Shuu vendría a visitarme la semana pasada, pero la investigación en que está metido dio un giro importante y me ha cancelado, del mismo modo en que lo hizo hace veintidós días.

—Claro, en cuanto podamos.

—¿Qué tal la escuela?

—Pues bien, ya terminé la primera ronda de exámenes, creo que a pesar de las diferencias en el plan de estudios con respecto a la escuela en Kioto, las cosas han salido bastante bien.

—Menos mal. No me gustaría ver a tu madre si llegaras a suspender en algo.

La burbuja de felicidad en mi pecho amenaza con romperse.

—Sí, yo tampoco.

—Si te nombran titular ¿cuándo será tu primer partido?

Tomo aire, porque esta es la pregunta que he estado esperando.

—El día trece.

—¿Sábado?

—Sí. Jugaremos como locales, así que será en la escuela.

—Ya veo.

No dice nada más. No me pregunta la hora ni insinúa que podría tomar el tren el viernes para poder estar aquí conmigo.

—Pues sí— le digo con suavidad—. Creo que será divertido.

Si él nota mi decepción, lo disimula muy bien. Dirige la conversación hacia otro tema y, diez minutos después, colgamos.

Cuando me cobijo, no puedo evitar sentirme enfadada por el alivio que sentí en cuanto la conversación terminó.

 **.XII.**

—¡Felicidades! — ni siquiera tengo la oportunidad de ver la pizarra con mis propios ojos antes de que Mimi Tachikawa se cuelgue de mi cuello.

Resulta curioso, pero a pesar de que no llevamos ningún curso juntas, pues ella va un año por debajo de mí, la considero mi mejor amiga aquí en Tokio.

Finjo no saber de qué me está hablando.

—¿Por qué?

Ella rueda los ojos mientras se separa de mí.

—Nunca juegues al póker, Sora. Tu cara de decir mentiras apesta. ¿Te sientes contenta? —cierro mi taquilla y dejo que ella entrelace su brazo con el mío.

—Pues la verdad es que sí. Merecía ese lugar. Me ha costado mucho trabajo conseguirlo, he tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas para que me incluyan— le digo mientras pienso en la redonda C que me entregaron esta mañana en Historia.

—Ya, seguro que ver a Taichi todos los días ha resultado dolorosísimo—bromea ella—. ¿Es ese Koushiro? — no sé quién será Koushiro, pero ella da por terminada la conversación soltando mi brazo y echando a correr detrás de un chico pelirrojo al que ella le saca media cabeza— ¡Hey Koushiro! ¿Vas a ayudarme a estudiar para la prueba de matemáticas…? —su voz se pierde en el pasillo.

—¿Ya la viste? —doy un respingo cuando la voz de Taichi, muy cerca de mi oído, me sobresalta.

—Aún no. Me he entretenido con Mimi— le respondo girándome para verlo.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —dice poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros y conduciéndome a través de largos e interminables pasillos, hasta que, faltando un par de metros para llegar a la pizarra de corcho, él mueve las manos de mis hombros hacia mi cara, cubriendo mis ojos.

—¡Hey!

—Todo está en la expectativa— murmura en mi oído.

El corazón me retumba dentro del pecho, cosa casi ilógica pues con la primicia de Taichi el sábado y la felicitación de Mimi hace unos minutos, sé que mi nombre está en la lista. Entonces ¿por qué estoy tan nerviosa?

Lo único que sé es que, cuando él retira sus manos de mi piel, me siento extrañamente incompleta.

Y ahí está. Mi nombre escrito con caracteres gruesos y pequeños.

Takenouchi, S. —Mediocampista

—¡Felicidades, Sora! —dice Taichi, haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla con su cabello.

 **.XIII.**

—No entiendo por qué estás tan molesta— dice Shuu con un suspiro.

Reacomodo el teléfono contra mi oreja.

—Tres días— repito—. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado?

—Te he enviado mensajes todas las noches. He estado ocupado con cosas importantes.

"Importantes" repito en mi cabeza. No como lo que sea que yo tenga para contarle.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Dos líneas difícilmente cuentan como mensajes. ¡Tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo! ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho nada sobre haber logrado entrar como titular al equipo de fútbol!

Lo imagino al otro lado de la línea, cerrando los ojos y frotándose la frente.

—Sora…

—Déjalo— le digo apretando el teléfono—. No te distraigo más. Dedícate a tus cosas importantes.

Cuelgo y dejo caer mi celular sobre el futón, donde lo observo con el ceño fruncido. Supongo que una parte de mí esperaba que empezara a vibrar como loco, porque, cuando no lo hace, me echo a llorar.

 **.XIV.**

Me quedo observando la botella de gaseosa de cereza por unos segundos, sin parpadear, hasta que finalmente levanto la cabeza.

—Gracias— digo sin reunir el valor para verlo a los ojos.

—No has estado durmiendo.

No es una pregunta, pero de todas maneras asiento.

—¿Por qué?

—No importa.

—Me importa a mí—dice él.

Alzo el rostro, sorprendida.

—¿Vas a almorzar?

Niego con la cabeza.

—No logro tragar nada.

—Entonces ven conmigo— dice tomándome del brazo con una mano y recogiendo mis cosas con la otra.

—Taichi yo…

Él no me deja muchas opciones y a pesar de que me sujeta con firmeza, no llega a hacerme daño. Me conduce a través de los pasillos de la escuela y me hace subir por seis tramos de escaleras, hasta que nos encontramos frente a una puerta metálica con un letrero de "NO PASAR" escrito con letras rojas.

—No deberíamos…— empiezo a decir yo, pero él empuja la puerta con la mano en que lleva mis cosas y esta cede con facilidad.

El aire fresco de los últimos días del otoño me golpea con fuerza en la cara y Taichi tira de mi brazo de nuevo, de manera que me hace atravesar el umbral.

—Una azotea— digo en un susurro aún y cuando el rugido del viento es tan fuerte aquí que resulta imposible que él me escuche.

Finalmente, Taichi se reclina contra una pared y voltea a verme.

—Muy bien—dice con voz alta y clara—. A ver, hazlo.

—¿Qué haga qué?

—Grita, llora, desahógate. Lo que sea.

Lo veo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—Nadie, más que yo, puede oírte aquí. Así que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Incluso puedo esperarte en las escaleras si es lo que quieres.

—No te entiendo.

—Mira, resulta evidente que hay algo que te ha estado molestando desde hace días. No voy a preguntarte qué es si no quieres contármelo, pero espero que sepas que el guardarte las cosas para ti, solo te está haciendo daño. A veces, vengo aquí cuando quiero pensar o simplemente para olvidarme de todo. Es mi lugar secreto.

—¿La azotea de la escuela?

Él asiente.

—La azotea de nuestra escuela es tu lugar secreto—repito.

—Llámalo escondido a simple vista— dice con un encogimiento de hombros—. Así que ¿cuál será, Sora? ¿Vas a llorar, vas a gritar?

—No voy a hacer ninguna de esas cosas solo porque a ti se te ha ocurrido, Taichi.

Él apenas si parpadea.

—Vale.

—¿Disculpa?

—Obviamente no voy a hacerte llorar ni te voy a obligar a gritar, Sora. Pero tengo una hermana pequeña ¿recuerdas? Y eso hace que sepa _algo_ sobre las chicas. Estoy seguro de que, si te guardas todo eso, terminarás estallando. ¿No te parece una mejor idea que lo hagas aquí? ¿No crees que es mejor que llores, grites o lo que sea en este lugar en lugar de dejar que todo salga algún día en el campo de fútbol, en clases o con tus padres? ¿No crees que es una buena idea gritar aquí, donde nadie va a escucharte en lugar de gritarle a tu novio por teléfono?

Ni siquiera se qué es lo que pasa conmigo. En un momento estoy fulminándolo con la mirada porque ¿cómo se atreve a meterse así con mi vida personal? y ¿quién le ha dado derecho a opinar sobre mis sentimientos o la forma en que los manejo? Al instante siguiente estoy doblada por la cintura, con la boca abierta, gritando de la forma en que nunca lo he hecho nunca, mientras lágrimas calientes se deslizan por mis mejillas.

 **.XV.**

Shuu me llama dentro de nuestro horario por los siguientes nueve días. El día diez recibo un mensaje en donde dice que lo han enviado a una conferencia y que no podrá llamarme. El día once me llama, al igual que el día doce. El día trece no llama, tampoco el día catorce. El día quince se excusa en una llamada que no llega ni a los cinco minutos y me deja un mal sabor de boca.

El lunes por la mañana, cuando llego a la escuela, lo primero que hago es subir a la azotea y gritar como una loca.

Me sienta maravillosamente.

Tenemos el primer partido de la temporada. Ganamos, gracias a un gol imposible de Taichi. La sensación de júbilo en mi estómago resulta absolutamente adictiva.

Shuu no llama esa noche. Pero recibo un ramo de rosas rosadas por la mañana con una tarjeta que me hace sonreír, aunque la felicidad que siento al verla no es comparable a la que sentí el día anterior en el campo. Las rosas no son, ni de lejos, mis flores favoritas y la verdad es que el rosado no va mucho conmigo, pero agradezco profundamente el gesto. Esa noche, cuando hablamos, me siento feliz.

 **.XVI.**

Con una asistencia de Taichi, marco el gol que nos permite empatar el partido. No es una victoria, pero el equipo rival marcó por primera vez diez minutos después de que iniciara el juego y eso hizo que empezáramos a desesperarnos.

Cuando él me abraza para celebrar el tanto, siento como si miles de hormigas caminaran sobre mi piel.

No consigo conciliar el sueño durante la noche.

 **.XVII.**

Lo único que consigo captar es el tono de pregunta al final de la frase:

—Sí— respondo por inercia.

—¿Sí?

—¿No?

Shuu se ríe:

—No estabas escuchando ni una palabra de lo que te dije, ¿verdad?

—Perdona— digo reprimiendo un bostezo—. Estoy algo cansada. Tuve dos exámenes esta mañana y entrenamiento por la tarde.

Él se muestra atento de inmediato, lo que hace que la culpa me mordisquee el estómago.

—No pasa nada— dice con suavidad—. Vete a la cama. Hablaremos mañana. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Un nuevo bostezo queda por la mitad cuando abro los ojos de golpe:

—¿Una sorpresa? ¿Y qué es?

Él ríe.

—Pues si te lo dijera dejaría de ser una sorpresa.

Sonrío.

—Tienes razón. Pues muero de ganas de ver de qué se trata. ¿Falta mucho?

—No, en lo absoluto.

—¡Fantástico! —digo con alegría.

—Buenas noches, Sora. Te quiero.

—Buenas noches, Shuu.

No es hasta que cuelgo que me doy cuenta de que me he olvidado de decirle que yo también lo quiero.

Espero soñar con Shuu esa noche. Un sueño con mil colores en donde vea su rostro y trate de adivinar cuál es su sorpresa.

En su lugar, es el rostro de Taichi Yagami el que se aparece, una y otra vez, en mis sueños.

 **.XVIII.**

Perdemos. El pase que me da Taichi resulta absolutamente perfecto: la pelota estaba bien colocada y podía ver, con claridad, la trayectoria despejada que ésta debía recorrer para que entrara limpiamente en la portería.

Llueve. Las gotas de lluvia se meten en mi cabello y se deslizan por mi frente. Siguen caminos sinuosos por mis mejillas y humedecen mis labios. Mi rodilla se mueve, mi cadera gira y golpeo la pelota con la punta del pie, pero mi cabeza se encuentra en otra parte. Está en mis sueños, donde el rostro del chico equivocado ha estado apareciendo.

Fallo. La bola se desvía demasiado hacia la derecha cuando la pateo y golpea uno de los postes, rebotando de manera que el otro equipo la recupera. Un minuto más tarde el silbato del árbitro señala el final del partido.

No hay abrazos esta vez, no hay gritos de júbilo. La lluvia continúa cayendo sobre nosotros. Como un reflejo de nuestro estado de ánimo. Me siento devastada. Ha sido mi culpa. ¿Cómo verlos a la cara? Mi rostro desciende, observo la grama húmeda con el rostro ensombrecido. Los escucho alejarse, hasta que me quedo sola.

Siento ganas de gritar, pero la azotea se encuentra demasiado lejos. Me agacho, con las rodillas dobladas y aprieto los dientes. No tengo tiempo para derramar ni una sola lágrima:

—Levántate, Sora.

Levanto el rostro y no me sorprende encontrarlo ahí. El uniforme empapado se pega a su cuerpo, los shorts cuelgan bajos en su cadera y la playera, de color azul, casi parece negra.

—¿Qué…?

—Levántate— y su tono tiene tanta autoridad que me molesta.

—No.

—Levántate— repite él, esta vez estirando el brazo, sujetándome con suavidad pero con firmeza a la altura del codo.

Retiro mi brazo con violencia.

—Tú no me das órdenes. Déjame en paz.

Sé que estoy siendo irracional. Sé que él solo quiere ayudar y sé que no es su culpa que yo haya estado soñando con él, pero necesito descargarme con alguien.

Él ni siquiera se inmuta con mi exabrupto, en lugar de dejarme, me sujeta por ambos brazos.

Me debato entre sus brazos, rabiosa. Pero él se niega a liberarme.

Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hago. En lugar de seguir forcejeando, mis manos se recargan sobre sus hombros y mis labios se pegan a los suyos. Él se paraliza, solo por un segundo, antes de atraerme más cerca y en contraste con la frialdad de la lluvia, su boca contra la mía resulta de lo más cálida. Mis labios se mueven casi con violencia, los suyos lo hacen con calma. Como si fuera algo natural, algo correcto.

Cierro los ojos y disfruto del beso, que parece reactivar cada terminación nerviosa en mi cuerpo. Un calor que parece provenir de lo más profundo de él me recorre las venas.

Resulta perfecto. O casi…

El rostro de Shuu destella contra mis ojos cerrados y yo suelto un grito.

Mis manos dejan de aferrarse a los hombros de Taichi y, en su lugar, lo empujo.

Él me observa confundido…. Herido.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho— mascullo antes de darme la vuelta y salir corriendo.

 **.XIX.**

Me la paso encerrada en mi habitación todo el domingo y me rehúso a ir a la escuela el lunes. Mi madre, pensando que he pescado un resfriado, me mima con caldo de pollo y gelatina líquida. Lo mismo que me daba cuando era más pequeña y me enfermaba.

Me siento culpable, porque mi cuerpo se encuentra bien, pero me aterroriza ir a la escuela y encontrarme con Taichi después de lo que pasó.

Mi teléfono suena a intervalos regulares. A veces es Shuu y otras es Taichi. Los ignoro a ambos, escondiéndome bajo las mantas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Mi parte más racional sabe que no puedo esconderme para siempre, pero cuando cae la noche el lunes, ni siquiera estoy segura de si iré a la escuela por la mañana. Aún y cuando él y yo no seamos compañeros de clase, no puedo evitarlo por siempre. Lo veré al almuerzo, aún y cuando él no quiera sentarse conmigo. Lo veré en el entrenamiento, a menos de que lleve mi cobardía al fútbol y decida abandonar el equipo.

Al final, él toma la decisión por mí:

—Sora, uno de tus compañeros ha traído tus deberes.

Apenas tengo tiempo de sentarme en la cama antes de que mamá abra la puerta de mi habitación y lo deje entrar.

Él me observa, curioso, desde la puerta. Mis mejillas enrojecen violentamente, pero con algo de suerte él creerá —igual que mi madre— que se debe a la fiebre.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? La cena está casi lista, ¿te quedas a cenar?

Para mi alivio él niega con la cabeza:

—No se preocupe, señora Takenouchi. No me quedaré mucho tiempo. Sora necesita descansar.

Ella sonríe, encantada con sus modales.

—¿Te gusta el té? ¿Soda? ¿Agua?

Él se rinde:

—Una soda estaría bien.

—¿Está bien de cereza? A Sora últimamente le encanta.

Mis mejillas se calientan más.

—Claro. Muchas gracias —dice él con una débil sonrisa.

—Volveré en un momento. Ponte cómodo.

—Yo iré por la soda—digo levantándome.

Mi madre voltea a verme.

—No seas tonta, Sora— dice girándose hacia mí y obligándome a tumbarme de nuevo—. Descansa.

—Pero…

—Vuelvo en un momento.

Nos deja solos y estoy segura de que Taichi escucha mi corazón retumbando dentro de mi pecho.

—Biología, química y lengua— dice él sacando tres libros de su mochila. Son para el jueves, pero no sabía si ibas a volver antes a la escuela. También he traído lo que dejaste dentro de la taquilla en los camerinos. Ya sabes, después del partido.

Él ni siquiera me mira mientras deja todo sobre el escritorio.

Mamá vuelve con una bandeja con un plato de galletas, una gaseosa de cereza y un vaso. Taichi le sonríe, con esa sonrisa cálida que hace que el hielo que se ha formado en mi garganta se derrita lentamente.

—Muchas gracias, señora Takenouchi.

Mi madre le dedica una sonrisa, lo cual parece un hecho casi inverosímil. Taichi se ha ganado muchas sonrisas esta noche.

—Así que ¿ustedes son compañeros de clase?

Él niega con la cabeza.

—Vamos en el mismo curso, pero yo estoy en el grupo A y Sora en el B— explica él—. Somos compañeros de equipo.

—¡Ah! —dice ella—. Eres el chico que le ha estado ayudando a entrenar. Yagami, ¿no?

—Sí, señora.

—Eres un buen amigo por ayudar así a Sora.

Él le resta importancia.

—Me gusta ayudar— dice con suavidad—. Su hija es una jugadora muy talentosa.

Mi madre le sonríe:

—Los dejaré solos para que conversen.

No consigo abrir la boca para decir algo que evite que ella se marche y ya ni siquiera estoy segura de querer eso. Cuando la puerta se cierra Taichi tira de la anilla de la lata y la sirve con cuidado en el vaso. Mi boca se siente repentinamente seca.

Él bebe con tragos largos el contenido del vaso. Cuando acaba, se limpia la boca con el dorso del brazo y voltea a verme.

Me siento cohibida. Soy plenamente consciente de mi pijama de nubecitas y de mi cabello sucio, pero él no dice nada al respecto.

—Empezaba a pensar que estabas muerta— dice finalmente—. O que te habían secuestrado. Es bueno ver que no fue el caso.

El teléfono empieza a vibrar sobre el escritorio.

—Y es bueno ver que tu teléfono sigue funcionando, también.

—Yo…

—En fin— dice recogiendo su mochila del suelo y colgándosela del brazo—que te recuperes.

—Taichi yo…

—Nos vemos… cuando nos veamos, supongo.

Y se marcha, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Siento el impulso de seguirlo, de gritarle tal vez, de empezar a llorar… pero no hago ninguna de esas cosas, porque el teléfono empieza a vibrar de nuevo en ese momento. Ni siquiera tengo que mirarlo para saber de quién se trata.

 **.XX.**

Regreso a la escuela el jueves, a tiempo para entregar mis tareas.

Taichi no voltea a verme en el siguiente entrenamiento. Juego fatal y el entrenador me detiene cuando acabamos para empezar a cuestionarse si no fue demasiado apresurada su decisión de hacerme titular.

La cabeza me late dolorosamente cuando regreso a casa.

El teléfono en mi bolsillo empieza a vibrar a todas horas. Siento un deje de decepción cada vez que, cuando veo la pantalla, es el nombre de Shuu el que brilla con letras blancas.

Me concentro en la escuela. Cada minuto que no estoy en clases o entrenando con el equipo, lo paso estudiando. Cuando me voy a la cama, agotada, rezo para no tener sueños, pero no sirve de nada porque el rostro de Taichi se presenta, sin falta, cada noche en ellos.

Mi madre se alarma cuando la ropa empieza a quedarme más suelta que de costumbre, pero la tranquilizo diciéndole que ha de ser un efecto de la gripe que me tuvo tumbada durante días.

Me esfuerzo en comer mejor, por ella, pero evito sistemáticamente las bebidas de cereza porque me recuerdan demasiado a Taichi. Dejo de asistir a nuestros entrenamientos privados y él deja de sentarse conmigo para almorzar. Mimi me acompaña de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte de las veces como sola. No es que no sea popular o no haya hecho más amigos desde que llegué a esta escuela. Si soy honesta, yo tampoco disfrutaría de mi compañía últimamente.

Sé que es lo que tengo que hacer, pero no encuentro las fuerzas necesarias para llevarlo a cabo. Sé que mi corazón no será el único que acabe roto al final de todo esto y eso me sienta fatal.

¿Cómo fue que me metí en este lío?

 **.XXI.**

Por un milagro, conseguimos reponernos de la derrota y avanzamos hasta las semifinales. El entrenador decide darme otra oportunidad al ver mejorar mi rendimiento y me permite jugar.

Lo hago un poco mejor, pero resulta evidente que Taichi y yo no nos estamos comunicando bien en la cancha —ni fuera de ella, ya puestos—. Nos riñen a ambos y él soporta el sermón estoico, sin mirar en mi dirección ni una sola vez.

Una parte de mi desea ponerse a llorar, la otra desea gritarle. No hago ninguna de las dos cosas. Elijo un punto en el rostro del entrenador y lo observo fijamente hasta que el regaño acaba.

Me sorprende encontrar a Taichi afuera de los vestidores.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Ninguna emoción se trasluce en su tono, pero asiento y lo sigo. Nos dirige hacia la cancha, en donde se sienta en la grama. Lo imito, cruzando las piernas bajo mi cuerpo. Estamos tan cerca que siento el calor que despide su cuerpo.

—Yo…

Él alza un dedo.

—Yo primero, por favor.

Asiento.

—Lo lamento. No tenía derecho a enfadarme como lo he hecho— empieza diciendo y mi estómago se encoje—. Escucha. Tú me gustas — me sonrojo—. Me gustas desde el primer día— dice con suavidadad—. Pero también sé que tienes a alguien, alguien especial. Y lamento si te he metido en un aprieto. No ha sido mi intención. Aquel día…— y no es necesario que sea más específico, porque sé exactamente de qué día está hablando — no debí permitir que pasara lo que pasó. Sabía que no te encontrabas bien y debí ser quien conservara la cabeza fría. No siento lo que sucedió, Sora— y mi cuerpo se estremece cuando él dice mi nombre—, pero lamento que te sintieras mal después.

Una sonrisa curva sus labios:

—Está bien que seamos amigos. Me gusta ser tu amigo— y de repente noto lo triste que resulta su sonrisa—. Y si tiene que ser así, eso bastará.

Pero ¿es eso lo que quiero? Cierro los ojos. No, no es eso.

Me pongo de rodillas y estiro los brazos.

Él jadea, sorprendido, y entonces mis labios se encuentran sobre los suyos. Ya no hay violencia, ni desesperación. Solo lo inevitable. Como si cada paso y cada decisión que tomara hasta ahora me hubiesen traído hasta aquí.

Resulta correcto, perfecto inclusive, hasta que la última voz que esperaba escuchar en este lugar me saca de mi ensoñación:

—¿Sora?

 **.XXII.**

La cadena del columpio produce un rechinido cada vez que me balanceo.

 _Ric-ric, ric-ric. Ric-ric, ric-ric._

—Lo lamento— digo por lo que parece ser la enésima vez—. De verdad, de verdad, no quería hacerte daño.

Shuu sonríe con suavidad y se acomoda las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

—Si te consuela, creo que lo he sabido desde hace bastante. Y sé que has intentado resistirte con todas tus fuerzas.

Lo observo curiosa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque te conozco—dice él—. Y sé que eres una persona tan amable que nunca me haría daño a propósito.

No sé qué responderle.

—No estoy molesto. Creo que ambos sabíamos que no estaba funcionando.

Agito la cabeza.

—Y no ha sido solo tu culpa— continúa él—. He estado demasiado ocupado últimamente como para prestarte la atención que te merecías. Yo pude disfrutar a mi manera de mi época en el colegio. Fue injusto que no te permitiera a ti hacerlo también. Debí interesarme más.

—Por favor no… Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal como para que quieras cargar con la culpa de algo que yo hice.

Su sonrisa es cálida y franca.

—Supongo que al final realmente conseguí sorprenderte ¿no?

Mi risa sale ronca.

—Sí, definitivamente.

—¿Había sucedido antes? —pregunta con seriedad y sé que no se refiere a si me había sorprendido antes.

—Una vez. Hace unas semanas. Lo besé después de que perdiéramos un partido. Estaba muy molesta y… Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Él estira la mano y sujeta la mía. Su tacto es cálido, pero no me produce escalofríos.

—Debe ser una persona extraordinaria. Seguro que es un buen chico.

—Lo es. Ambos lo son. ¿Sabes? Sería mucho más sencillo si tú te comportaras como un idiota.

Ni siquiera parece molesto. Actúa con la misma madurez con que lo ha hecho siempre. Parece triste, sí, pero no destrozado.

—¿Éramos simplemente una costumbre?

Él se lo piensa.

—Tal vez. Una bonita costumbre. Pero resultaba muy duro estar tan lejos. Tal vez era lo mejor. Me alegra que encontraras alguien que pudiera hacerte feliz. Porque lo hace ¿no?

Cierro los ojos y su rostro aparece en mi mente. Recuerdo la sensación que llena mi pecho cada vez que sonríe y asiento.

—Entonces está bien. No podría dejarte ir por algo menos que eso, Sora.

—Te quiero ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Él asiente, se levanta de su columpio y me besa en la frente:

—Lo sé. Y yo te quiero a ti. Solo que a veces eso resulta no ser suficiente.

 **.XXIII.**

Me dejo caer junto a Taichi mientras él estira, antes del partido de la final. Él alza la mirada, sus ojos, cálidos como el chocolate, recorren mi rostro ansiosamente.

—Hola— digo con suavidad.

—Hola— responde él.

Estiro las piernas y toco la punta de mi pie derecho con la mano izquierda, arqueando la espalda.

—Así que…— digo casualmente— ayer Shuu y yo hablamos.

Él se muestra cauteloso.

—¿Sí?

—Así es.

—¿Y resultó bien?

—Muy bien—admito yo—. Dejamos en claro muchas cosas.

—Ya veo— responde él, inclinando la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos.

—Terminamos— digo sin poder soportarlo más—. Decidimos que no estaba funcionando.

Él voltea a verme con curiosidad, su rostro contenido, como si no se atreviera a dejar entrever sus emociones.

—Fueron muchas cosas —explico—. La distancia, la diferencia de edad… pero creo que se debe especialmente a que yo estaba empezando a sentir… algo por alguien más.

Su rostro se ilumina tenuemente.

—Ya veo. ¿Te gustaría hablar de eso? ¿Con un amigo, tal vez?

—Bueno— le digo yo—. Pero para eso tenemos que ganar, de otra forma estaré de muy mal humor.

Su cabello castaño cae sobre su frente cuando él se inclina hacia adelante.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí.

Su sonrisa se abre camino a través de mi cuerpo, calentando mis células como los rayos del sol.

—Ganaremos— me promete—. Y podemos discutirlo después con una soda.

Le sonrío.

—Solo si es de cereza.

—Pensé que no te gustaba la soda de cereza.

—¿Bromeas? —digo con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Cómo podría no gustarme si es roja?

Taichi ladea la cabeza, inspeccionándome con sus ojos color chocolate:

—¡Te lo dije! Soy muy hábil para saber lo que quiere la gente.

Me río. Él se levanta y me tiende la mano, ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Su mano se siente cálida alrededor de la mía. Nos ponemos en posición. El silbato suena, dando inicio al partido y Taichi se dirige como una bala hacia adelante, robando el balón, atravesando el campo sin que nadie lo detenga, demasiado sorprendidos por su energía.

Su pierna se echa hacia atrás y dispara.

El balón se encaja justo en el centro de la red y, cuando él se gira y me guiña un ojo, siento que todo encaja en su lugar.

* * *

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, AbigoRaven!**

 **Este es el primer Taiora que escribo, espero que haya resultado de tu agrado. A quien esté leyendo esto ¡gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **¿Me merezco un review?**

 **Saludos y buenos deseos, E.**


End file.
